<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Festival, confissão e cavaleiros by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan), ProjetoAniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002508">Festival, confissão e cavaleiros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke'>Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse'>ProjetoAniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Lancelot is oblivious, M/M, Team Chickadee is done with their superiors drama, everyone wants those two to admit they like each other, poor Vane misundertood their relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos na Ordem dos Dragões Brancos estavam cientes que o capitão e o vice-capitão gostavam um do outro. Apesar disso, parecia que Lancelot e Vane não conseguiam admitir a verdade nem para si mesmos.<br/>Cansados dessa novela, Arthur e Mordred decidem dar uma mãozinha para seus superiores, tentando evitar uma verdadeira catástrofe. Mas nem sempre as coisas ocorrem conforme o plano, não é mesmo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur &amp; Mordred (Granblue Fantasy), Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Festival, confissão e cavaleiros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olha quem voltou, Chibi aqui com um ship que ela ama e com uma alta dose de fluff pra adoçar o final do mês de vocês~<br/>E com essa fic eu tento converter mais gente ao LanVan...</p>
<p>Boa leitura a todos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feendrache. Lar da Ordem dos Dragões Brancos, o grupo de cavaleiros responsável pela proteção da população.</p>
<p>Era normal que os cavaleiros fossem vistos derrotando monstros, solucionando crimes e ajudando a população no que fosse necessário.</p>
<p>Naquele momento, o Time Chickadee, junto do capitão e do vice-capitão da Ordem, terminavam de limpar uma área de monstros.</p>
<p>Olhando ao redor, Vane conferiu o status do local, estando bastante satisfeito com o resultado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Yosh! Tudo limpo! Agora esses monstros não vão mais incomodar!</p>
<p>— Ótimo trabalho, pessoal! — Lancelot declarou com um sorriso satisfeito.</p>
<p>— Agora esses monstros não vão mais atrapalhar o festival, né, Lancey? — Vane comentou dando um tapinha de leve nas costas de Lancelot.</p>
<p>— Vane! Eu já disse pra não me chamar de Lancey! — Lancelot devolveu, com o rosto levemente ruborizado — Mas tem razão, agora que terminamos de limpar a área, todos vão poder aproveitar o festival sem nenhuma preocupação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Os membros do Time Chickadee apenas observavam a interação de seus superiores, surpresos com a familiaridade deles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— É impressionante a maneira que esses dois agem um com outro. — Mordred comentou.</p>
<p>— Acha que vamos chegar a esse nível um dia? — Arthur completou, enquanto observava Vane falar alguma coisa que fez Lancelot perder a compostura.</p>
<p>— Ora… — Mordred deu um sorriso de canto travesso — Se chegarmos nesse nível, tenho certeza que vou ter várias histórias embaraçosas suas ‘pra compartilhar!</p>
<p>— Ei Mordred, que tipo de comentário foi esse?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E os dois começaram a discutir da maneira que sempre faziam. Os outros membros do Time Chickadee só observavam resignados.</p>
<p>E foi com conversas altas e risadas que o grupo retornou à sede da Ordem depois de um longo, mas produtivo, dia de trabalho.</p>
<p>Na noite que precedia o grande e esperado festival, os membros do Time Chickadee tentavam descansar, mas a ansiedade não permitia que eles fizessem isso.</p>
<p>Rolando para o lado, Arthur chamou por seu amigo, tomando cuidado para não acordar os outros que pareciam ter conseguido pegar no sono:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ei Mordred, ‘tá acordado?</p>
<p>— Agora eu ‘tô. O que foi Arthur?</p>
<p>— Eu ‘tava aqui pensando… Você acha que o capitão Lancelot está em um relacionamento com alguém?</p>
<p>— De onde saiu isso? — Mordred questionou, agora completamente desperto.</p>
<p>— O que? Vai me dizer que não escutou a fofoca na Ordem?</p>
<p>— É claro que eu já ouvi a fofoca! — ele se exaltou — Mas você acha que tem algum fundo de verdade nela?</p>
<p>— Bem, você viu como o capitão reagiu, não foi?</p>
<p>— Você acha que o capitão e o vice-capitão estão em um relacionamento?! — Mordred arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.</p>
<p>— Você não?</p>
<p>— Cale a boca e vá dormir, Arthur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E com um grunhido irritado, Mordred se virou e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro. Fim de discussão.</p>
<p>Apesar disso, Arthur não conseguia ignorar a ideia que borbulhava no fundo de sua mente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ei Mordred.</p>
<p>— O que foi agora, Arthur?</p>
<p>— Você acha que o vice-capitão vai acompanhado ao festival?</p>
<p>— Por mais que eu ache que o vice-capitão Vane seja popular o suficiente pra ir acompanhado ao festival, não acho que veremos uma cena dessas.</p>
<p>— Não acha mesmo que ele vai convidar o capitão?</p>
<p>— Como que eu vou saber disso? Eles são amigos de infância, não seria nada estranho se eles fossem ao festival juntos! — Mordred respondeu com um sibilo irritado. Céus, a essa altura ele só queria dormir, não responder às teorias conspiratórias de Arthur!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cansado, Arthur finalmente cedeu ao sono. Não demorou muito para que o mesmo ocorresse com Mordred. O silêncio tomou conta do dormitório, e o resto da noite seguiu tranquila e serena.</p>
<hr/>
<p>O festival de Feendrache estava mais vívido do que nunca. Iluminadas pelas calorosas luzes amareladas, as barracas coloridas exibiam comidas variadas e jogos de habilidade, e a multidão circulava pelo local aproveitando o momento.</p>
<p>Com os braços cheios de comida e os bolsos um pouco mais vazios, Arthur e Mordred caminhavam pelo festival, aproveitando a folga que tinham recebido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ainda não acredito que você me tirou daquela banca, Mordred! Tenho certeza que na próxima eu ia conseguir o prêmio! — Arthur reclamava ao mesmo tempo que andava e comia.</p>
<p>— A única coisa que você ia ganhar seria uma carteira vazia!</p>
<p>— Eu tinha tudo sob controle, Mordred! — Arthur devolveu com uma careta infantil — Espera, é o capitão ali?</p>
<p>— Ali? Realmente parece ele, mas você já viu o capitão descontraído? — o erune questionou, não reparando que a pessoa de quem falava se aproximava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancelot terminou o que fazia e, tendo captado em seu campo de visão a imagem dos dois cavaleiros em treinamento, aproximou-se deles .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Arthur, Mordred, espero que vocês estejam aproveitando o festival, sim?</p>
<p>— Estamos sim. — Arthur respondeu — Apesar que tem um certo alguém que não quer me deixar tentar ganhar um prêmio.</p>
<p>— Considerando como sua mira é boa, você não ia ganhar um prêmio tão cedo. — Mordred devolveu.</p>
<p>— É ótimo ver que estão aproveitando o festival. — Lancelot comentou com um sorriso — Ainda mais considerando que a Ordem não tem muitos dias de descanso.</p>
<p>— Eh… capitão, você está no festival sozinho?</p>
<p>— Não? Vane só foi resolver algo e estou esperando ele voltar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O sorriso de gato de Cheshire que se abriu no rosto de Arthur ao ouvir isso fazia o sangue de Mordred ferver. Afinal, ele sabia muito bem o que seu amigo queria dizer com aquele sorriso.</p>
<p>A conversa da noite anterior passava pela cabeça do erune, tão vivida e incomoda como se tivesse ocorrido há dois minutos, diante disso, ele finalmente cedeu à curiosidade e fez <em>A pergunta</em>:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Capitão, você e o vice-capitão estão em um relacionamento? — indagou sem rodeios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancelot jamais esperaria uma pergunta daquelas. Com o rosto queimando, claramente ruborizado, ele se preparou para responder, mas sem perceber que Vane já estava se aproximando e tinha escutado a pergunta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Não. — refutou o capitão.</p>
<p>— Sim. — a voz do outro cavaleiro se fizera presente ao mesmo tempo, mas sua expressão mudou totalmente ao ouvir a resposta alheia — Como assim não, Lancey? — Vane perguntou triste.</p>
<p>— Vane, espera, eu…— Lancelot tentou corrigir-se, porém o vice capitão se afastou antes que o pudesse fazer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur e Mordred apenas podiam observar o mal entendido. Mordred estava realmente se sentindo mal por ter perguntado algo tão delicado de forma tão insensível.</p>
<p>Então Arthur decidiu consertar a situação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Você gosta dele, não é, capitão?</p>
<p>— O que denunciou? — questionou num suspiro, já praticamente em desistência de esconder o fato.</p>
<p>— Ah nada demais, só praticamente a Ordem toda acha que vocês são um casal sério. — Arthur respondeu como se fosse nada — E é exatamente por isso que vocês tem que resolver esse mal entendido.</p>
<p>— Você tem razão… — Lancelot suspirou fundo — Venham comigo, vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Os três procuraram por vários locais, sem encontrar nenhum sinal de Vane. Até que Lancelot pensou e se lembrou de um lugar em específico. E com o mero resquício da lembrança, seu pés se moveram automaticamente, correndo para lá.</p>
<p>Arthur e Mordred o seguiam com um pouco mais de distância, na expectativa de verem toda a confusão ser resolvida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Vane! — Lancelot chamou meio ofegante.</p>
<p>— Por que você veio até aqui, Lancey? — ele questionou desviando o olhar.</p>
<p>— Eu não podia deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam.</p>
<p>— Não precisa. Eu entendo plenamente se você não quiser mais nada comigo.</p>
<p>— Vane? Me desculpe.</p>
<p>— Desculpas? Mas sou eu que estou errado aqui, Lancey…</p>
<p>— Não é verdade! Eu também tenho culpa nessa confusão. Ainda mais por ter te machucado tentando esconder isso…</p>
<p>— Como assim, Lancey?</p>
<p>— Vane, se você quiser, mas só se você quiser mesmo… — Lancelot começou a corar enquanto tentava colocar as palavras pra fora — O que você acha de sermos um casal?</p>
<p>— Lancey, quer dizer que...? — ele se levantou completamente surpreso, antes de puxar Lancelot para um abraço bem apertado — Esse tempo todo e você não disse nada? É claro que eu quero!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E o abraço sincero logo se tornou um beijo desengonçado, ávido por recuperar o tempo perdido.</p>
<p>Lá longe, Arthur e Mordred se deram um high five ao ver a cena. Suspiros de “finalmente” saíram da boca dos dois, que mal conseguiam esperar para contar ao resto da Ordem dos Dragões Brancos.</p>
<p>Mais tarde, quando o capitão e o vice-capitão retornassem à sede da Ordem, os dois seriam recebidos com vários gritos de finalmente e comemorações.</p>
<p>Parecia que o clima do festival tinha sido estendido para além do dia, com todos deixando a seriedade e relaxando.</p>
<p>No fim tudo estava bem, pois festivais eram para se comemorar várias coisas, inclusive um amor cultivado por anos.</p>
<p>Sim, aquele amor dos dois vinha de muito tempo e finalmente havia se manifestado externamente. E tudo terminou bem, no meio de um festival de confissões… e cavaleiros.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que tenham gostado da história!<br/>Agora vamos tirar um momento pra dar amor pra @Mayonaka_Astery que fez um trabalho maravilhoso de betagem~ (user do Spirit)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>